Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!
by Sakura and Syaoran's daughter
Summary: This is an S+S fic about when it Sakura's 11th birthday. She invites everyone in homeroom, but Syaoran doesn't show up, because he has a job. Read & review for more.


Happy Birthday, Sakura-Chan!  
By Sakura and Syaoran's Daughter  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Warm, sweet sunshine slightly came through the cracks of the barely open window in Syaoran's apartment. Slowly, Syaoran rose out of bed and yawned.  
"I hate school." He muttered, as he walked towards the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of orange juice.  
He hated school more than anything!  
Well, at least this early in the morning. The clow cards had been captured, but he was still here in Japan? Why, who knows? He sure didn't. Right about now though, he didn't really care, he just wanted to finish drinking his orange juice. Syaoran yawned once more, put the empty glass in the sink, and went to get ready for school, after his morning "exercises" that is.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sakura stood up in front of class, and grinned. Everyone was cheering and totally happy. Well, she was too. Her father had agreed to let her invite the whole class, it was going to be a majorly big birthday party. Finally, she was going to be 11!  
"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said to her, "You still have one invitation left."  
Sakura blinked, and looked down at her hands, Li-kun's invitation. He was probably going to be late this morning, so...she was going to have to give it to him personally. She hoped he'd be able to make it, She wanted the whole class to enjoy her party, including Li-kun.   
"I'm here!" Syaoran gasped as he ran into the class room to his seat, he then collapsed onto it, "I got to stop practicing those katana's when I wake up that late in the morning!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Li-kun quickly packed up his things, he had his part-time job to deal with. "I'm glad I finished all of my homework," he muttered, then dropped his pencil. Cursing slightly, he got onto his knees to go get it, then suddenly noticed some shoes in front of his face. He looked up, and saw Sakura standing there.  
"S..Sakura." He blinked, as a faint blush shot across his face.  
"um.." Sakura stuttered, as he got up, "Li-kun...I..here!"  
Sakura, blushing, held out the invitation.  
"Eh?" Syoaran bellowed looking at the envelope, "I..I.."  
"It's an invitation..to the party I'm having tomorrow!"  
Syaoran looked at her in surprise, "You're inviting me?"  
"Sure!" Sakura smiled, "I'm inviting the whole class!"  
"Oh." Syaoran replied.  
"I have to go, ja ne!" Sakura then grabbed her bag and ran out of the class to face a grinning Tomoyo.  
Syaoran blinked again, and stuffed the invitation in his backpack.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura-chan, you look so cute!" Tomoyo boomed as she taped Sakura's birthday party, it was wonderful. They had a great cake, everyone, well, except Li-kun, had showed up so far! and Sakura was wearing the cutest kimono!  
"Tomoyo-chan is right," Yukito agreed, "You do."  
"Really!?" Sakura beamed at Yukito, blushing.  
"You two really need you're eyes checked, "Touya smirked.  
"To-Ya!" Yukito sighed, "That wasn't very nice."  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Touya snickered at Sakura.  
"I wonder where Li-kun is." Tomoyo wondered out loud.  
"Why are you wondering," Touya snorted, "I don't really know why Sakura wastes an invitation oh HIM."  
"Now To-ya," Yukito soothed, "Li-kun is Sakura's friend"  
"We'd be better off if he didn't show up," Touya grumbled.  
"Oniichan!" Sakura yelled at him, "You mustn't say things like that!"  
Touya blinked at Sakura's sudden outburst, then shrugged.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Syaoran trudged inside his apartment, he was so tired. He knew he should be glad that he could get a job at his age, but it was so tiring working at that grocery store. Especially when he had to work all day, he hated every other Sunday, he decided. That was why he had always made sure to finish all his work in school, he'd sometimes be to tired to do it. Syaoran yawned, he was so tired. At least all this overtime he'd done for the past 4 months would support him for 2 or 3, work free, almost. So he got into his PJ's, and went to sleep, right after he threw his school bag and the forgotten invitation in the corner of his room.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Good-bye!" Sakura cheerfully said (or at least tried) to the last of the guests that were leaving.  
"That was fun," Tomoyo giggled, "And I got it all on tape!"  
"Are you staying the night?" Sakura's dad asked. Tomoyo nodded happily.  
"Sakura-chan," Yukito smiled, "I really enjoyed myself, thank you." Sakura nodded at Yukito, usually she'd be blushing and giggling happily, but right now, she couldn't.  
"That WAS pretty cool actually, "Touya grinned as he walked into the room, "Especially since that brat didn't show up!"  
Yukito sighed and Sakura's dad scolded Touya for being like that towards Sakura's friend.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Yummy!" Kero happily squealed as he dug into left over birthday cake, this is really good!"  
"Uh-hmmm." Sakura nodded.  
Tomoyo sympathetically put her hand on Sakura's and said, "Sakura-chan, are you okay? You're not sad because Li-kun didn't show up? You know how he is, he probably couldn't make it."  
"Eh?" Kero looked up from his cake for a second.  
Sakura smiled, "I'm fine! Really, this was the best party ever! And anyway, you are right. I'm glad Yukito was able to make it!"  
"Here we go on about the snowbunny AGAIN," Keroberus grumbled.  
After a while of gossiping and looking at Sakura's presents, Tomoyo and Sakura decided they should get some sleep.   
"Goodnight Sakura-chan," Tomoyo yawned, "Are you sure you're okay about Li-kun not coming?"  
"Of course she is!" Kero yawned.  
"Good night everyone." Sakura sighed, and turned off the lights.  
Sakura glanced at Tomoyo and Kero-chan, they were both already asleep. "I don't understand," she thought to herself, "I saw him today, early this morning while me and Touchan were shopping. He didn't even call to say a simple Happy Birthday, or tell me he wasn't coming."  
Sakura gazed sadly at the ceiling, and closed her eyes, only to start hearing strange noises against the ceiling. Sakura got up briefly and glanced out at the window, it was beginning to rain.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is going on?" Syaoran thought to himself as he walked towards Tomoyo's house. He was going to get to the bottom of what was with Sakura all week. Even though she acted happy, whenever she talked to him, her eyes went sad and she made up some excuse so she could leave. Syaoran walked up to the door, and knocked.   
"May I help you?" Tomoyo asked, answering it, "I...Li-kun! What are you doing here?"  
"I need to talk to you about Sakura." Syaoran bluntly said.  
Tomoyo looked at him annoyed, "Why? What do you expect? You didn't show up at her party, it hurt her feelings."  
"Look," Syaoran said, "I was tired from working, okay? I wanted to go, but I forgot. I didn't even get a chance to open the invitation."  
Tomoyo's gaze on him softened a bit, "You could have at least wished her a happy birthday."  
"WHAT!?" Li-kun bellowed, "What do you mean "Happy Birthday"!?"  
"You didn't know it was Sakura-chan's birthday?" Tomoyo shockly asked.  
"No!" Syaoran cried, "Oh my goodness! I can't believe this! Now she hates me!"  
"She doesn't hate you, she's just sad you didn't show up, she wanted all her friends to be there you know."  
"I have to go, catch you later Tomoyo," Syaoran sighed sadly, and walked away before Tomoyo could say anything.  
Tomoyo looked at his figure as it disappeared behind a corner, and sighed.  
"Poor Li-kun."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
2 weeks later....  
Everyone looked around amazed, this year's festival was a huge hit! Sakura's school had always had festivals almost every other month since a new principal took over, Mrs. Daichi. She loved to party, she was great, fun and still got her job done. (no rhyme intended)  
"Jeez, there's been a lot of parties lately haven't there?" Touya asked.  
"Not really," Sakura replied, "Just mine a couple weeks ago, and this festival, that's all,"  
"But they're both so big, and had so much food!" Yukito grinned, and popped some fudge into his mouth. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Wow!" Tomoyo sighed at Sakura, "That kimono looks like it was made for you!"  
"Thanks again for lending it to me," Sakura smiled.  
"I want to check out this whole festival, everything." Yukito exclaimed, "It looks fun!"  
"Hai." Sakura said.  
"Everyone got there tickets?" Everyone pulled theirs out of their pockets except Tomoyo.  
"Oh my!" Tomoyo sighed, "I left mine in the classroom."  
"I'll get it!" Sakura smiled, "Be right back!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
Sakura walked into the classroom, ran to Tomoyo's desk, and grabbed Tomoyo's ticket. She was about to leave, when something caught her eyes, an  
envelope on her desk! She opened it, and gasped.  
  
The Note:  
Dear Sakura,  
Please meet me on the bleachers by the new baseball field, you know, behind all the games and stuff.  
Syaoran  
P.S - Please come alone!  
Sakura's face slowly began to turn red, and she could've sworn to anyone at that moment that she had almost fainted.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sakura walked towards the bleachers, her stomach in knots. She hadn't told ANYONE about the note, what was she going to do?  
Sakura took a deep breath as she saw the back of the bleachers, she then walked towards the other side, looked up, and gasped! Spread around, were balloons and other party stuff, neatly all over the place. There was even a banner that said "Happy Birthday Sakura" hung onto one of the stair cases. She walked up towards it, step by step, and gasped at how pretty it all looked, especially when fireworks began to glow in the sky.  
"Everyone will be wondering where I am." she thought to herself.  
"Sakura," a familiar voice said behind her, she froze. She turned, standing there was Li-kun.  
"Look," he sighed, "I'm very sorry for missing you're party! I had no idea it was you're birthday, and please forgive me!" He then bowed.  
Sakura blinked, "You didn't know it was my birthday then?"  
Syaoran blushed, "No. Gomen."  
"Now I feel bad!" Sakura cried, "I'm so sorry! I..."  
"Forget it," Syaoran cut her off, "Make another wish." He gave her a cupcake with a candle on it, she blew out the single candle, and smiled.  
"Am I forgiven?" He asked hopefully.  
"Only if I am." Sakura beamed, they shook hands and laughed. It took  
them both a moment to realize they're hands were touching. They blushed, and  
both kept repeating to themselves that they loved Yukito.  
"Ohohohohohohohoohohohohohhohohoho!" A laugh shrieked, "Love!  
Romance! And I got it all on tape"  
"Oh no!" Syaoran moaned, and looked over at a very happy Tomoyo, who  
was holding her video camera.  
"I didn't know you could be so sweet!" Tomoyo giggled, "How lucky  
Sakura-chan is! I can't wait until you two get together!"  
Sakura and Syaoran blinked at each other and blushed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Where is Sakura?" Fujitaka asked his oldest son, "Have you seen her?"  
"No," Touya blinked, then looked concerned, "Is she missing?"  
"I'm right here," Sakura said. Touya, Yukito, and Fujitaka looked  
over to see Sakura and Tomoyo standing there.  
"Well then," Yukito smiled, "since you two are safe, we'd better get  
going."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Syaoran was beaming. Sakura and forgiven him! Thank Kami-sama!  
He yawned, and walked towards home.  
"Damn that Tomoyo, though" he grumbled to himself, jokingly though,  
then tripped over a rock, and rolled onto the grass, down a hill.  
"Ow!" he moaned, and got up. He turned to go back up the hill to the  
sidewalk, when he finally noticed the scenery. Flowers, the field was packed  
with flowers. He gasped.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, Tomoyo, and Sakura all sat down in the  
backyard. "That was very nice, ne?" Touya grinned.  
Yukito nodded, and finished off the piece of toffee he'd been munching  
on for the past little while.  
"It was VERY nice!" Tomoyo grinned sly at Sakura, whom just blinked  
and gave Tomoyo an annoyed look.  
"I think we have some ice cream in the back of the freezer," Sakura's  
dad said, "Anybody want some?"  
Yukito of course agreed, and dragged Touya to the kitchen with him  
and Touya's father.  
"Tomoyo, "Sakura wailed, "Don't be looking at me like that! It was  
nothing!"  
"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo grinned innocently, "Whatever are you talking  
about."  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
"I'm going to go help with the ice cream!" Tomoyo suddenly said, and  
ran into the house.  
Sakura blinked, "Oh well."  
She then closed her eyes, it was peaceful. And she knew now ghosts  
would come and get her because Oniichan, Tou-chan, Yukito-san, and Tomoyo-chan  
were just in the house. Kero-chan too.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura suddenly smelled something. It smelled nice.  
"What is that smell?" She said aloud to no one in particular.  
"You're birthday present." Syaoran's voice said.  
Sakura's eyes shot open, and she turned her head to the right finding  
Syaoran there, holding a very pretty bouquet of flowers.  
"I forgot to give you a present earlier," he sheepishly admitted,  
"When I saw these, they reminded me of you."  
He then held them out to her, Sakura accepted them gratefully and  
smelled them.  
"You like them?" Syaoran asked nervously.  
Sakura looked up from the flowers, a smile on her face and a blush on  
her cheeks too, "It's the best present from anyone! Thank you!"  
"Call it a small payback for all you've done for me," Syaoran smiled  
gently.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Touya, Fujitaka and Yukito walked out of the kitchen each holding two  
bowls of ice cream, one for each of them (Well, two for Yukito), and one for  
Sakura and Tomoyo.  
"Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing inside here?" Yukito asked Tomoyo,  
when he saw her peeking through out the door with a video camera.  
"Recording history!" She squealed.  
"Eh?" Fujitaka blinked, then peeked out the window, "Who's that boy  
with Sakura."  
Yukito peeked out the window and blinked, "It's Li-kun."  
"WHAT!?" Touya growled shoved both Fujitaka and Yukito out of the  
way, only to see that stupid kid make googly eyes at his little sister on the  
forward, Touya then did what he usually did, he yelled out.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"You!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Syaoran tensed and looked towards the  
house, to find Tomoyo in the door way taping this, and Touya screaming bloody  
murder with Fujitaka and Yukito holding him back.  
"See ya Sakura!" Syaoran grinned, then ran as fast as his legs would  
carry him.  
Sakura blinked, and walked towards the doorway. Touya had finally  
managed to scramble away from the two confused men and pulled his arms onto  
Sakura's shoulders, "Sakura, are you okay! What did he do to you?"  
Sakura blinked.  
"Where did you get those flowers, they're very pretty." Yukito  
commented.  
Sakura sniffed them again, then smiled," Li-kun gave them to me. He  
said he was sorry for missing my party, and gave these to me as a present."  
"Well then, that was very nice of him wasn't it?" Sakura's dad  
smiled.  
  
"WHAT!?" Touya cried, "What do you mean!? I swear, if we hadn't shown up,  
he probably would have kissed her!!"  
"What!?" Fujitaka gasped.  
"It was so romantic!" Tomoyo sighed, "And I got it on tape!  
Ohohoohohohohohohohohho!"  
Everyone blinked at Tomoyo, then sweatdropped.  
Sakura's dad smiled, "Sakura, Tomoyo's limo is here, and you should go  
to bed, I'll put the flowers in a vase."  
"Um..Touchan," Sakura blinked blushing," Could I keep them in my  
room?"  
"Sure," Fujitaka replied, "I'll bring them up in a bit."  
And at that Tomoyo went home, and Sakura (who had brought a single  
flower with her) went upstairs to bed.  
  
"How can you be so calm!?" Touya whined to his father.  
"Don't worry, she's only 11 years old." Fuji smiled, "It's just a  
crush, it'll pass, and soon enough she won't even remember his name."  
Yukito smiled slightly, and snickered to himself quietly. Even though  
Sakura was young, it could easily be seen that sooner or later, love would  
blossom. Anyone could see that, Except for an over-protective brother and  
father that was in denial with the fact that his daughter was liking boys  
that is.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Upstairs, Sakura yawned and laid down to sleep.  
"Goodnight Sakura-chan." Kero-chan yawned.  
"Goodnight Kero-chan." Sakura replied, rolled over and closed her  
eyes,then very quietly mumbled, "Good night...Syaoran."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
